


White Sand and Sunshine

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, in Mexico or something, letter format, mid-season six, on an island, when Jane is on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Jane has been writing Lisbon letters the entire time he's been on the run after killing Red John. Here's one of his letters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this sweet? I like it

My dearest Teresa,

It has now been a year since we last saw each other. As each day passes, I find myself missing you more and more. I wish I could be with you, Teresa.   
Living here isn't so bad. The locals are all quite nice, although I think they suspect something is up with me. Plus, my Spanish is much worse than theirs. I can remember every face I've ever seen, but I've never been able to truly master Spanish. It's funny how things like that work.   
I've been trying to think of a way I can come back to the states without arising suspicion. Everything I come up with, though, is too risky for all parties involved. And I believe the FBI may have caught on to my location, though I’m not sure how. But they can't arrest me here. At least, I don't think they can. But for now, I’m going to have to lie even more low than before. I’m also going to have to cut down the frequency of my letters to once a month.   
I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish so many things were different from how they ended up. There's so many things I've wanted to tell you, but I haven't gotten the chance. If I could think of a way to see you that wasn't too risky, I would visit you in a heartbeat. But I can't. And that saddens me.   
On a lighter note, I've made friends with some of the children in the city. I think they think I'm some sort of retired magician or something. Either way, seeing them is now one of the highlights of my day.   
In response to your previous letter, I have invested in another pair of shoes. You were right. Having shoes without holes in them does prevent sand from getting in-between your toes. Mostly. There's so much sand here, it's impossible to truly be rid of it.   
Speaking of sand, I saw something beautiful the other day. Turtles were hatching on the beach, and beginning their slow march to the ocean. I wish I could have taken a picture of it. There were so many of them, so determined to make their way to the sea. It seemed almost hopeful, the thought of a brighter future.   
The tourists who come here are often surprised to see me. I can understand why. You don't expect to see a wanted American fugitive while you’re on vacation. It's kind of funny, actually, to see their reactions. Some don’t recognize me right away, but when they do, their jaw drops open like a fish. None of them have called the authorities on me yet, though, which is good. I'd hate to be wanted in two countries.   
If you see Cho, tell him I got his care package. I thought the pack of condoms were an odd choice of items for a care package, but the other stuff was really nice. And, if you see Rigsby, tell him our bet is still on. He’ll know what I mean. And tell Van Pelt that I admire her initiative towards starting her own P.I. business.   
There are so many things I want to tell you, Teresa. So much that just can't be fit into a letter. Sure, you can capture certain things, like events or whatnot, but letters just don't capture the emotions of a real conversation.   
I miss you, Teresa. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had never killed Red John, and just let you and Abbott arrest him. It certainly wouldn't have come to this. Me on an island, and you exiled to a police station out in the middle of nowhere. I know this is my fault. But I don't regret what I did. I only regret the burden which it must've put on you.   
I hope my letter reaches you soon. And I hope it isn't intercepted by the FBI. They have good intentions, but don't really know what they're doing.   
There's something I need to tell you, Teresa. Something important, that I can't tell you over letter. I know it'll probably fill you with anticipation, but trust me. It'll be worth the wait.   
I hope to see you soon. 

Love,   
Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hes in love


End file.
